


Art: Otherwise Occupied

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Art and Graphics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Occupation of Bajor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Art for Otherwise Occupied by ThatAloneOne.





	Art: Otherwise Occupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Otherwise Occupied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810741) by [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne). 



> Only two days late lmao. 
> 
> This was one of my favorite scenes in the story and one of the ones I visualized the strongest.

**Author's Note:**

> [img description: [first img] Jadzia dax, against a dark brown background, is speaking, holding up the ASL sign for the number seven. She says, "One. Lela. Tobin. Emony. Audrid. Torias. Curzon. Jadzia."  
> [second img] Kira Nerys, against a lighter brown background, looks at Jadzia. She says, "Jadzia."]
> 
> This was really fun to draw and I hope you like it, ThatAloneOne! 
> 
> (I am not sure why the image is so red but. I'm going to say it was a stylistic choice/accident)


End file.
